


Reactions

by auaruf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auaruf/pseuds/auaruf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Last Christmas". Clara usually wondered why this Doctor, this older, Scottish Doctor, had the strangest reactions to the most common things. Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by lovely [the-universe-is-limitless](http://the-universe-is-limitless.tumblr.com).

Clara usually wondered why this Doctor, this older, Scottish Doctor, had the strangest reactions to the most common things.

\---

The first time it happened, she thought it was because he has just regenerated.

“Right. Shall we, er. Do you want to go and get some coffee, or chips, or something? Or chips and coffee?”

“Coffee. Coffee would be great. You're buying.”

  
  
They walked for a while, the Doctor leading their search for a coffee shop.

“We’re not in London.”

“Yeah. You told me.”

“But it’s London where I always got the after-saving-the-world chips.”

“Doctor. Focus. We are in Glasgow, we are looking for a coffee shop to- where are you going?”

He looked at her, then behind his back. Then her again. He murmured something about chips and leather and cheap date.

“I need to go back in the TARDIS. Enjoy Glasgow. I’ll bring you coffee, I swear!”

“Doctor! How am I supposed to-”

Before she could argue with him, he was gone.

Eventually, she found him three weeks later in the school cupboard. With the promised coffee.

\---

The second time, he was in her living room, fidgeting with her lamp.

“So, what do you want to do? We could see the the Lost Moon of Poosh -altough I did find it- or we could go to the planet Ruom 34, they have amazing scones there or... we could finally go to Brighton! What do you say?”

She was leaning by the door, listening to his planes to decide what to wear when suddenly she reminded something.

“Uhm, actually Doctor, I always had a question. Do you remember 2012’s Olympics?”

He grinned.

“Yeah, I brought the Olympic Torch for the last track.”

“Strangely, it doesn’t surprise me. So you know why all those people disappeared?”

“Yes. I disappeared too, you know.”

“Really?”

“Not for too long, mind you. She saved me. Brilliant, her. We were undercover - see, I can go undercover-”

“Sorry Doctor, I’m not following you. Who are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about-” For a moment, he was lost in his thoughts. His eyes, just for a moment, appeared sad. “Nevermind. Did I also mention that Ruom 34 has this incredible market where you can get almost everything - except gingerbread. Very dangerous, gingerbread. For them, anyway. So, what do you think?”

She decided not to investigate and indulge him.

“Works for me.”

\---

The third time, they were on this 69th century planet, Vasy’riaa.

They were trying to save a humanoid colony from this mad dictator who used them as power source.

But he got lost on the way back, 30 humans looking at him and wondering what they were going to do. A woman, with dark blue skin and grey hair, started to yell at him if he was saving them from certain death,  _then why they were still there._  And so on for 5 minutes. The Doctor, clearly exasperated, replied.

“Shut up! Everyone, shut up! I’m trying to think. You! Yelling human! Have you got a name?”

“Yes. It’s Rose.”

The Doctor glanced the woman and harshly responded.

“No, it’s not. You’re not all pink and yellow. You have probably misunderstood your given name.”

The woman looked at him, confused and annoyed. Before she could reply, Clara took a step towards her and whispered in her ear. “S-sorry, sometimes he does that.” Then she quickened her step to reach the Time Lord.

“Doctor, what’s wrong with her name?”

“She’s in error.”

“Right. One day you will tell me what the name Rose has did to you.”

The Doctor stopped and glared at her. Then he shrugged and keep walking.

“Shush! I think I found a way out.”

\---

“Doctor.”

“Doctor, you have to wake up.”

“Shut up, I’m not sleeping. Superior Time Lord biology. I’m calculating the mass of the third moon of the planet Caeserie with my eyelids closed.”

“Doctor, I know you were sleeping. You don’t fool me.”

“Clara, when did you start sound so… cockney?”

“All my life, since I’m not Clara.”

The eyes of the Time Lord opened up. He was in the TARDIS, her quiet humming almost unbearable. But then his eyes locked to person who had woke him up, and he decided that, currently, the TARDIS humming was the least of his worries. In front of him there was a girl, a beautiful girl, with blonde hair and eyes where he would willingly lose himself. And oh, her smile.

“Rose.”

His Rose. His Rose was there, in the TARDIS, with him, wearing a ridiculous large red jumper with a smiley snowman. He already hated that jumper. It was too large, and he couldn’t see the beautiful curves of his girl. Maybe he could convince her to take it off. Maybe-

“Good morning Doctor, have you dreamed again about Clara? It’s been centuries since you traveled with her.”

Right. Clara. Currently-dying Clara. He had to save her. With Rose, of course. Better with two.

 

  
  
_Wait._

 

  
  
Rose.

Rose in the TARDIS.

Rose in the TARDIS, with him.

Rose in the TARDIS, with him, wearing an awful Christmas jumper  _(he really needed to get rid of it)._

“R-Rose how can.. how do you.. why do-”

“Ehy, easy. What’s wrong?”

“ _This_  is wrong.”

He made a vague gesture, pointing out the area around him. Rose looked at him perplexed.

“Why? It can be Christmas on the TARDIS too, you fool. Have you drank gingerbeer? Again? I know you like to lose it sometimes but do you remember last Christmas? You even kissed my mom under the mistletoe. Speaking of that…”

She was holding, right on their head, a mistletoe sprig, grinning at him. Why was she holding mistletoe? Right, human traditions. It was something related to Christmas,  _he knew that_ , but he couldn’t remember the details. His look had to be quite eloquent, because Rose decided to help him remember that tradition by leaning in and covering his lips with hers.

Rose was actually kissing him.  _(He should probably respond to the kiss.)_

Rose who couldn’t possibly be here.  _(Yeah, definitely going to respond to that kiss.)_

Rose who was moaning against his lips and he suddenly decided he didn’t care about possible and not quite possible things and he was  _finally_  responding to that kiss. He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her body against his, mistletoe hitting the floor and her hands in his hair. She moaned. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. When she parted her lips and their tongues met, she moaned again.  _Oh, he definitely liked his Rose moaning._  Moans so beautiful that even dreams couldn’t bare against them. His brain abruptly turned on again and, unwillingly, he released her.

“Woah. Merry Christmas to you too, Doctor!”

Her face flushed, her lips red. So, so beautiful. He thought the Universe must really hate him.

“Rose. Rose. My Rose. You shouldn’t be here. You can’t be here.”

“I know. How’s your right temple going?”

Suddenly the look on Rose’s face became serious. And the reality dawned to him. He was in North Pole, Santa  _beardy-weirdy_  Claus, Clara and him currently under the omniric attack of a Dream Crab.

“Oh. I made it, then. I’m dreaming, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s the most rational thing my brain could conceive. It’s Christmas, who do you think I could dream of?  _Who_  could I want to spend Christmas with?”

He was angry. Angry at the Universe. Angry at his brain. Angry at Clara who had to be attacked from a Dream Crab and the only thing he could do to reach her, to  _save_  her, was to submit himself to another Dream Crab. He was angry because he knew it was all a dream, but he still couldn’t bare the sad look on his pink and yellow human.

“Do you…?” She didn’t end the question, because she couldn’t say the words out loud and because he knew them already.

“For being a dream, you still ask lots of question.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I missed that. And that should be your answer.”

For a moment, they were both silent. He didn’t know where to look. Surely he won’t look at her. Not after what he had admitted. That awkward silence had to end.

“So! Dream Crab. I won’t give you a summary, since you’re in my head. I have to reach Clara’s dream, but you already know that.”

She nodded. “Yes. And I made things easier. Consider it a Christmas gift.”

“Rose Tyler. You will never cease to amaze me.”

He had met her one thousand years before, but he still lo-

“Shut up Doctor, don’t make this goodbye harder than it should be. Now, open the TARDIS door.”

He didn’t know if she was saying it for her or for him. Probably, for both. He decided to let it go and went to open the door.

  
  
“Is this…?”

They were in the front yard of a house. The snow had covered up all the garden and the house as well, Christmas decorations hardly seen by now.

“We’re in Clara’s garden. That door there, it’s the door of Clara’s dream house. Quite literally.”

They approached the front door, both of them looking everywhere but their eyes.

“This is a goodbye then.”

He searched her eyes. They were so deep and beautiful and sad and  _how can this be a dream?_

“My Doctor.”

“My Rose.”

Her look was too painful to bear. He looked up, then to her again. He grinned.

“Humans. You and your silly traditions.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look up.”

She did, and then she smiled.  _Yes. This is how I want my Rose._

“Mistletoe.”

He leaned closer, taking her chin between his fingers and his other arm circling her waist.

“Yep. Rose Tyler, can I kiss you goodbye?”

She put her hands on each of his hearts, leaning even closer until their mouths were a breath apart.

“No, Doctor. Just kiss me.”

\---

“Hi.”

Clara didn’t expect at all the Doctor standing there, on her front door, looking all confused.

“Hi.” No, he wasn’t confused. She realized, his mind was anywhere but there. “Doctor?” His name, spoken by Clara, brought him back to reality. If you can call it reality.

“It’s not real, Clara. You know it’s not real.” He looked at her, worried. “It’s a dream and it’s killing you.”

Clara wondered for the fourth time  _(maybe it wasn’t the fourth)_  why the Doctor had to be so strange.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
